


A Christmas Visitor

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara gets a rude awakening... yes, it's another Christmas themed fic, set during the latter part of the show's run
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	A Christmas Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Rolling over, I fumbled for my phone.

“Havers.”

“Ah good, you’re awake. We have a case.”

“There’s nothing good about being awake at this time of night on Christmas Eve,” I glanced at the clock, “let me rephrase that. There’s nothing good about being awake at this time of morning on Christmas bloody Day!”

“Our victim didn’t ask to be murdered Barbara.”

“I know, I’m sorry. You know I’m not good without my morning coffee.”

“Then it’s lucky I’m outside your flat with one.”

“I’ll be right there.”

~*~

She opened the door and smiled, her eyes lighting up as she saw the coffee. I pressed it into her hand.

“You’re a lifesaver.”

Amused, I decided to tease her, “do all men who come to your door in the early hours get this kind of welcome?”

“Only if they’re bearing gifts.”

“So that’s why you were so grumpy. Did I interrupt you and Father Christmas?”

“Yes Sir, I was having a wild and passionate night with Father Christmas because I’ve got a real thing for men with white beards who wear a lot of red velvet. He’s also the only man I know who has a vehicle older than yours! Now, can we please go to the crime scene before I give in to my overwhelming urge to create another one here.”

I decided not to say anything else, at least not until she’d finished her coffee.


End file.
